SailorMoon Victory Evolution
by victoryknight
Summary: When the Victory Star Crystal is Sent to Princess Aino Minako, the Victory Senshi are awakened! But....There is evil around! Beware Victory Senshi!


  
~Sailor Moon Victory Evolution~  
-Episode 1-The Legend of the Hidden Crystal-By: Victory Knight  
  
Note: If you've read the Fanfic Sailor Moon neo/zodiac/genesis, please forget all about it. This is another fanfic. Arigatou!  
  
Note 2: The second part of the episode may sound a little dumb, but it was made to introduce the main characters of the plot.  
  
It was midnight when Princess Aino Minako woke up in shock. She started having strange dreams since the silver crystal was destroyed. She went out of bed with a strange feeling. She looked out of the window and saw a strange explosion of energy coming towards her room. She feared. Suddenly, a strange orange-like crystal appeared in front of her. She reached out her hand and touched the crystal with her finger tip. " Ah." Princess Minako gasped. Her forehead was aching tremendously. The Venus sing was shining on it, but it immediately faded away. In its place, a strange symbol that looked like a "V" appeared, shining in a wonderful manner. The Victory Star Crystal stopped shinning and floated into her room. It landed on top of her side-desk. ".It is time." The Princess sighed, approaching towards her bed.  
  
"Ashita Tsuki." Said the teacher. "HAI !!" Tsuki replied. Tsuki was a very beautiful girl, joyful and enthusiastic. She was very dedicated to her studies and was very popular in Juuban High School. She always had her silver hair up in two odangos (think of Usagi) with long silver braids coming down from it. Her eyes were deep blue. "Douzo Umi." "HAI !!" Replied a blue haired girl at the front of the class. Umi was very overenthusiastic and was Tsuki's best friend. She was also very popular. Her hair was long and wavy, up in a pony-tail. Her fringe was eye-length and very messy. She had pale blue eyes. Umi was always smiling. "Hikanno Ai." "Hai." Said Ai. Ai was a very temperamental girl and very self-centered. She was very serious. Her hair was a deep black with orange highlights. They were long and shiny and her eyes were a very gleaming red.(Think of Rei) "Amino Hana.." Called the teacher. "Hai!" Replied a black haired girl. Hana was Japanese, but her father was a very rich African businessman. She was dark skinned and very beautiful. Her hair was short and shiny. She had beautiful green eyes. "Hatsuno Gai." "Hai!" Said Gai. Gai was a very intelligent girl, very pleasant and joyful. She had the best grades in her class and was very popular and friendly. Her hair was blonde and she worn them in a bun. (Think Setsuna without the long hair, just with the bun, but blonde) She had beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"Queen Kurayami-sama.The preparations are ready.The Victory Star Crystal was detected. "Said a very handsome blonde man, bowing to Queen Kurayami. She was a very beautiful woman, with long and wavy black hair. She was sitting on a throne made of a dark-purple kind of crystal. "That is great, General Anun.With the Victory Star Crystal we will soon find the legendary Emerald of Hope. Please, prepare General Anya, General Anbu and General Yami to go down to Earth. I want this crystal. tonight. "  
  
Princess Minako sat down on the couch thoughtfully. "Bring me Ashita Tsuki and Douzo Umi.Its time for the Awakening." She told Artemis.  
  
The night was falling when Tsuki and Umi were both coming back from gymnastics training. When they crossed the bus stop, they heard some purring inside the bushes. They stopped and searched for something when suddenly a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead appeared. "Hello Tsuki, Umi. I'm Artemis, the Royal advisor of Venus's Princess, Aino Minako. Would you come with me please?" "OH! Humm..." Wondered Tsuki. Suddenly she felt a strange trust on the white cat. "Right. Lets go Umi-chan!" Said Tsuki, with a rather serious look on her face.  
  
"Artemis, I'm glad you could convince these 2 young ladies to come!" Said Princesses Aino Minako, gratefully. "Yes Milady, you're welcome." Bowed Artemis. "Hello your Majesty! Can I ask you a question? Why are we here?" Asked Umi. "Well Douzo-san, have you ever heard about the legend of the Victory Star Crystal?" "Actually, no." "Well . In the Golden Millennium, when Queen Sellestia ruled, a very powerful crystal was made with the powers of the Victory Senshi of the past. It was called the Victory Star Crystal. The power it contained was huge. Soon, it was imprisoned by queen Sellestia for its huge power, and would only be used when the time comes. As you all know, this huge catastrophe happened, and just yesterday the Victory Star Crystal was sent from the past to protect the Earth. Queen Serenity and I recently found out that there is a very powerful group trying to capture the Victory Star Crystal. Please help us to protect the Earth. Here, take these." Princess Aino Minako held up two brooches. One of them was silver in the shape of a heart with a pink crescent moon inside of another pink "V" symbol. The other one was as well a silver heart-shaped brooch, with a blue Mercury symbol inside a blue "V" symbol. Both Tsuki and Umi took hold of the brooches. They felt energy coming inside their bodies. Suddenly, as if words formed inside their mouths, they held the brooches to the sky and shouted. "MOON VICTORY STAR POWER!! MAKE UP!" "MERCURY VICTORY POWER!! MAKE UP!" A pink aura surrounded Tsuki's body. Suddenly pink and silver ribbons bounded her body. The silver ones formed silver boots with pink trimming. The pink ones formed the sailor fuku , the gloves and the pink collar. The other silver and pink ribbons formed the skirt. The skirt vas pleated, but it wasn't entirely pink. Each strap was one color. One was pink and the other was silver and so on. A kind of silver shoulder armor (think of sailor V's metal shoulder protection) with pink trimming was placed on Tsuki's shoulders. The chest ribbon was pink and translucent, and it was held by the transformation brooch. The belt on top of the skirt was divided in two pink strings, held by a silver heart in the middle. There was no back ribbon; it was just 2 silver strings held as well by a silver heart brooch. When the transformation was done, a pointed pink mask was placed on Tsuki's face. (Think again of sailor V's mask) There was no tiara. On her forehead, there was a pink crescent, shining. Umi felt warmth on her body when water encircled it. Her sailor fuku was the same as Tsuki's, but instead of pink collar, pink skirt, pink choker, boot's and shoulder protection pink trimming and pink mask they were all blue. Her bow was pale blue and it wasn't translucent. On her forehead was the Mercury symbol. "Wow."Gasped Tsuki. She was a little confused by all of this, but at the same time she was pleased. Unexpectedly, the palace floor started shaking, making Princess Minako fall to the floor. Sailormercury and Sailormoon held on to a pillar nearby. 4 armored figures descended from the broken ceiling, and landed near Tsuki and Umi. The floor stopped shaking, and Princess Minako stood up. One of the 4 figures looked to the Princess. "Give me the Victory Star Crystal!" "Never!" Shouted Princess Minako in disgust. "Sailormoon, Sailormercury! Now!" "We are the beautiful armored sailor suited soldiers! We are The Victory Senshi of the Moon! And we are going to punish you, in the name of Victory!" Claimed Sailormoon. Tsuki and Umi looked determined. Both of them raised their hands to the sky. "MOON VICTORY SWORD! I CALL UPPON YOU!" Shouted Sailormoon. "MERCURY WATER GLAIVE OF VICTORY! I CLAIM UPPON YOUR POWER!" Shouted Sailotmercury. All of a sudden, a very beautiful sword made of pink energy appeared in Sailormoon's hand. From Sailormercury's hand, emerged a glaive. It was made of translucent blue Ice. "What?! Victory Senshi?" Exclaimed a blonde woman. "That's no problem, General Anya! I'll take care of them!" General Anun pointed his finger to Sailormercury. A ball made of red energy emerged from General Anun's fingertip, going directly towards Mercury. Umi swung her glaive gently, blocking his attack and directing it towards the other 3 Generals. They fell in pain. "AHH! Damn. You!" Shouted General Anbu, standing up slowly. Anbu raised his hand to the air, and a huge ball of dark energy emerged from it. He sent it straight towards Sailormoon. Tsuki slashed the dark energy in half, sending it to opposite sides, striking General Anun and General Yami. Sailormercury ran towards General Anun, hitting him with several punches on the stomach. She then jumped over him with a summersault and kicked his backbone. Meanwhile, General Yami attempted to kick Sailormoon. Tsuki dodged her attack and kicked General Yami on the back, making her fall. "We will be back." Said General Anbu, while all the other generals teleported. "Well done Girls!" Exclaimed Princess Minako. "Thanks!" Replied Tsuki, de-transforming. "Why do they want the Victory Star Crystal? For its power?" Asked Umi. "No.The Victory Star Crystal can show them the way to conquer the universe." "How?" Tsuki asked. "It can show the way to the legendary Emerald of Hope." Said a voice coming from the door. It was Queen Serenity. "Queen!" Bowed Tsuki and Umi together. "No need to bow, Umi-chan, Tsuki-chan. You're almost part of the family!" Said Queen Serenity, joyfully.  
  
"INCOMPETENT FOOLS! How could you lose against two GIRLS?" Shouted Queen Kurayami. "Sorry Queen Kurayami-sama, but they were Victory Senshi!" Replied General Yami. "I will not tolerate any more failures! You will soon return to Earth to get me that CRYSTAL!" Shouted Queen Kurayami, once more. "Yes Milady." The 4 generals replied in unison.  
  
To be continued. (If you want to know the ending, visit www.smvicevolution.cjb.net ) 


End file.
